


Prisoner

by starsurfer108



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: Abel confronts Cain. I needed some WAFF and lightheartedness.AU, based on mid-chap 5 (a.k.a. when I was reading along and ran out of pages ;_; ).





	Prisoner

Cain sighed as he lay back on the cold regulation mattress, trying to find some sliver of comfort in his current situation.

After all this time, all these schemes, these underhanded agreements - he finally ended up where he _knew_ he belonged.

Jail.

He should’ve known better than to reach for the stars. Be careful what you wish for, right?

Lying there, he wasn’t surprised to find his thoughts filled by the one man who had dominated his awareness in the last month.

He felt guilty about manipulating Abel – or _Ethan_ – but hey, it was just a broken heart, right? He’d recover, move on, have a career, have a nice _life_. It would be a bold move on the commanders’ part to… _permanently retire_ Abel, since he at least had good family connections. Whereas only fleas would mourn _him_ , and he wasn’t even sure if he still had any after the last medical exam.

It would only be a matter of time before Bering would execute him for the failure. He couldn’t even be bothered trying to act as if he believed Bering’s lie about him being stood on trial back on the colonies, such bullshit it was.

Well, it was nice while it lasted with Ethan. He knew that he’d developed feelings, that he was slowly but surely getting under his skin like no one else before. But some people just aren’t meant to have nice things. And one thing he was sure of, he was tired of being a pawn. At least there was some dignity in death.

He snorted as the door of the Sleipnir brig slid open.

“Get up.”

Cain opened his eyes wide. “Abel? Are you trying to rescue me?”

“Not exactly.” The ferocity in Abel’s eyes matched the tension in the hand that was holding the gun. “What I have planned for you will make this jail cell seem like an island paradise.”

“Well, thanks for the tip,” muttered Cain as he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes.

“Hey!” shouted Abel. “Get up or I’ll shoot you! I mean it!”

Cain instantly jumped to his feet and advanced on Abel. “You’ll really shoot me?” he said with a sardonic grin.

Now he was so close that the tip of Abel’s gun was sticking into his stomach. “Guess not, princess.”

Abel huffed. “No, it just means that I don’t mind bathing in your guts. Now, come _on_!”

Cain made sure to walk silently – obviously what Abel was doing was against regulation, but they’d both be dead if they were caught.

“Turn left.”

“Look, you wouldn’t have to keep giving me directions if you’d tell me where we were going.”

“I… don’t know where we are going.”

“ _What_?” Cain hissed.

“There’s no point having long-term plans with you!” Abel hissed back. “Our destination is where the patrols _aren’t_ , at the moment!”

“Hey, did you hear something?” came a distant voice. They both froze, hearing the rhythmic sound of footsteps.

A nearby door slid open. “In here,” came a whisper.

They ran inside and held their breath while the patrol passed.

“Well, if it isn’t the two lovebirds, taking a stroll.”

“Phobos,” muttered Abel through gritted teeth. “What the hell do you want?”

“Now, now,” he said mildly, pacing the room. “Is that any way to thank someone who helped you? Perhaps we could work out a deal of some kind. And remember, at any moment I could raise the alarm and you could be caught.”

“Perhaps you should remember that you’re also at the wrong end of a gun,” Abel said icily.

Phobos rolled his eyes, then looked at Cain. “Don’t tell me you can’t overpower him.”

Cain shrugged. “I thought this whole thing might be amusing.”

“I know how to use a gun, both of you!” Abel snarled, hitting Cain in the ribs with the butt of the gun. Cain looked annoyed.

Abel turned to Phobos. “If you help us escape, then you’ll have what you want – you can be the number one navigator again.”

“Or if I raise the alarm and you get captured and killed, I’ll be the number one navigator again. Think of something else. And just in case you were considering it, I wouldn’t want an agreement involving your tail – I don’t want rejected, sloppy seconds.”

Angry, Abel raised the gun at Phobos, tightening his grip. Cain reacted, pushing it out of the way just as it fired, bullet hitting the wall. Abel looked stunned.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” muttered Cain, pulling Abel outside, ignoring the wet patch that was forming around Phobos’ pants.

Navigating the hallways, he punched in a code, entering a machinery room.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Cain demanded, pushing Abel up against a wall.

“I… didn’t know the trigger was so sensitive.”

“Yes, these military models have a different trigger point compared to the ones you’ve used.”

“Hey,” Abel said, panicking a bit at Cain’s close proximity. “Remember I know how to use this!”

“I _noticed_ ,” replied Cain through gritted teeth. He huffed, then grabbed the gun off Abel, pointing the nozzle just under his chin. Abel couldn’t help but whimper at the sudden vulnerability.

Cain sighed, stepping back and pointing the gun at the ground. “Look, Abel, I’m a dead man. I’d be surprised if I lived another 24 hours. I know I’m a worthless, selfish piece of shit, but at least let me die with the knowledge that you can go and live a happy life.”

“A happy life? How the hell can I do that after what you did to me?” shouted Abel, slapping him on the face. Then he flinched, seeing the gun.

“Look, if it will make you _happy_ , you can have the gun back,” said Cain, handing it to him. “I meant it when I said I was a dead man. Now let’s get you on your way back to Earth… I don’t trust the selfish vultures on this ship.”

“And how the fuck am I supposed to get back to Earth?”

“I don’t know! Colteron tech? I’m sure you have a decent chance of thinking up something. We just need to get you to the Reliant and then you can figure it out from there.”

“Look, it’s not as simple as just _thinking up something_ …”

“But it’s the best chance you’ve got. You honestly think these commanders play by the book? You have _zero_ chance here, Abel!”

“Fine. It’s the dumbest plan I’ve ever heard, though.”

“That’s my specialty, sweetheart,” Cain said sardonically.

Cain used the engineering sections to easily get to the docking bay.

“Any ideas on how to get close to the Reliant?”

“Easy,” Cain said, taking the gun off Abel and firing it in the air.

They ran over amidst the chaos. Some security personnel started firing on them.

“Good luck, Princess,” Cain said.

“Wait, aren’t you coming with me?”

“I’d be better use out here,” he replied, returning fire.

“I don’t think so – I’m going to need your guns in the ship.”

“If you’re sure.” Cain grunted as he hoisted himself into the cockpit.

The engines started firing and the Reliant rose into the air.

“This is going to be a very short flight if I can’t get the descrambler to work for the shields. We won’t even make it into outer space,” muttered Abel.

“Tell someone who gives a shit,” replied Cain, groaning.

“Tch,” Abel said under his breath. Then he gasped. “Shields are down!” He looked in the direction of the control room only to see Phobos flipping him off.

“Well, we made it into space! This is exciting!” shouted Abel, looking back at Cain delightedly. Then he froze, seeing blood on the controls. “You’re shot?”

“Yep,” said Cain through ragged breathing. “I know it doesn’t make up for what I’ve done to you, but at least I could be of some help. You’ll have to take it from here, Princess.”

“Cain! Cain!” Abel screamed as fighters left the hangar to follow them.

There was only one thought that occupied his mind, made him feel safe.

Earth.

~~

Cain blinked, adjusting to the white lights of the jail cell. Looking around a bit more, he frowned – this wasn’t jail but a… hospital?

“Ethan!” he exclaimed weakly.

Ethan started in his chair, and rushed to his side. “Alexei, I’m glad you’re safe,” he said smiling, eyes looking a bit sad. “Well, I’ll leave you to recover. Don’t worry, your bills are all paid for.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Well, I thought I’d leave you to recover in peace,” Ethan replied, half-laughing. “After putting up with me for so long, I’m sure you’d want time to yourself!”

“I want you to stay,” Alexei said softly.

Ethan looked at him, surprised.

“But you must hate me,” Alexei added.

“I don’t hate you,” Ethan said. “I understand that you did what you did for survival. It’s OK, honestly.”

After a pause, Ethan sat down. “It’s just… I haven’t had time to… process things… I’m sorry!” He turned away, trying to hide his tears.

“I love you,” Alexei said. “I’m sure it’s not the drugs talking. But it’s true – I fell in love with you, whether I want to admit it or not. Apart from family, you’re the only person I care about more than myself. Whether you can forgive me, that’s a different matter.”

Ethan stood there, shocked, observing him. “I love you too,” he said, dashing forward, kissing him.

Breaking away, he smirked. “You know, I’m kinda enjoying you being as weak as a bunny.”

Alexei narrowed his eyes and gripped the back of Ethan’s head with his good arm, pulling his lips inches away from his own. “What was _that_?”

Ethan glanced over to the side, and his eyes widened. “Dad!!”

Alexei froze and looked over in shock.

Ethan chuckled and pulled away. “Got you,” he said, giggling. Then his eyes became serious. “Maybe I’ll ask you tomorrow if you feel the same way, just to make sure.”

Alexei smirked. “Well, the only difference is that I’ll be a bit more stubborn. But what I’m feeling is so strong, I’m like a prisoner. And, for the record, it’s a more effective way of capturing someone compared to whatever the hell you were doing before.”

“Well, then – I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ethan said, leaning in for a goodbye kiss. “Rest easy, now.”


End file.
